Our Ways Are Separated
by XLilyChanX
Summary: James x Reader James has finally come home to visit his childhood friend. The only thing is that he can't tell her is what she means to him.
1. Chapter 1

「Reunion」

Bright [**e/c**] coloured eyes narrowed to adjust in to the sharp sunrays. The bright smile on her feminine features couldn't be washed off with anything in the world. Not even apocalypse would be enough to reduce her smile. She felt like the happiest person in the whole region – in the whole wide world. There was nothing that could take her mood down - nothing.

"I can't believe it's really you! I missed you so much!" the young girl squeaked before she threw herself at the dusty violet haired teenage guy.

"I missed you, too, [**Name**]," his voice was so calm and smooth; just like she remembered it.

"I thought you left for good. Please don't leave me ever again James," she said quietly, hugging him even closer than before. Her words were like a knife splitting his heart in two. He couldn't tell her how much he missed her yet he wanted to so badly. It wasn't the reason for his 'return'.

"I won't [**Name**], I won't," if just those words were real. He already hated himself for the fact that he soon, would break the poor girl's heart once more. A loud growl caused the two young people to part.

"Percy!" she exclaimed, hugging the huge cat Pokémon. The taller teenager blinked his bright green eyes.

"Is that… Meowth's former self?" James questioned, openly showing that he was taken aback a little from the sight of the Persian. Turning her head, [**h/c**] locks slid over her shoulder as she nodded her head in approval. Indeed it was her little Meowth growing up! She had worked so hard with him lately.

The lavender haired male thought for a moment. This was suddenly an interesting turn of event.

"Come on! I think lunch is about to be done, and you know how my parents hate when I'm late for gatherings. You can tell me everything about what you're doing after we ate!" she smiled, pulling the handsome young man by his arm. She just couldn't wait to hear his stories from the outside.


	2. Cover Up

「Cover up」

[**Name**] hadn't been able to wipe the huge smile of her face for days. Ever since James' return, she had been more than overly happy and excited to see him, to talk to him and just spend time with him. He had been gone for 4 years and they still talked like nothing ever happened. It made her happier than ever when they hung out, chatting the day away about Pokémons and whatnot.

"How's Jessibelle?" she broke the silence as they sat in the garden, having a cup of tea in the afternoon. Almost instantly the dusty violetnette halted his moves. He could not forget about that girl. She made such huge impressions in his life he would never be able to get over it.

"I guess I forgot to tell you about that, [**Name**]" he gentle teenage boy started, his eyes drifting to the [**h/c**] haired next to him. "I broke the engagement… it's some time ago," he added. "She always freaked me out," a chocked laugh left his thin lips and a small snigger from the young female.

"You know… I never told you this but…" the [**Type**] Pokémon trainer started. Twirling her thumbs in her lap she considered if she should actually tell him what she felt or not. "You were always too good for her! She didn't deserve you," a soft shade of red dusted her high cheekbones. A soft chuckle left the guy's throat.

"You've always been so considerate and kind, [**Name**]. That's what I indeed like about you," a charming smile had already found its' way over his thin lips. Though it was not always he let it on, James was pretty smart and didn't let himself fool easily when it came to emotions. He was well aware of how the [**e/c**] eyed girl cherished him more than anything else in the whole wide world. A small growl was audible from the Persian who rested by their feet, taking a nap.

The green eyed lad lowered his gaze to the tea cup in his hands. A bitter taste of self disgust lingered in his oral cavity. The words just felt like they were melting on the tip of his tongue, refusing to get out. And at some point the content of his stomach started to toss and turn.


	3. Betrayal

No matter how much she tried to hold back the rivers, her emotions betrayed her and there was nothing to do to stop them.

" Why? Percy!" her voice quivered along with her body. Her eyes wide with shock as she stared at the empty pillow where her creamy fur ball used to sleep at night. "PERCY!" she cried out loud enough to wake the neighbours a quarter mile away. Sprinting down the hallway she threw open the door to where the violetnette should be sleeping while he stayed there. The room was empty and the bed neatly done as if it hadn't been used. Why? Another cry of agony echoed in the mansion, surely enough waking up the entire staff.

She was certain now why he didn't speak about his whereabouts. This wasn't the loving boy she once knew anymore.

_-Meanwhile-_

"What took you so long?" a bossy magenta haired female asked in relief once the front door to the hotel room swung open, and a semi tired guy no older than her shut the door behind him.

"I don't think… I can explain that," his breathing was hard, and the frown still readable on his face.

"I didn't think he had the guts to do something like that to [**Name**]~ The girl who haunted his head for so long~" a Meowth purred with slight mock in its' tone.

"S-Shut up! I kept my part of the deal!" the Team Rocket male snapped, pushing himself onto his feet after have sat on the floor to catch his breath.

"I am surprised as well. You're such a naughty boy, James! Breaking a poor young girl's heart like that~" said the female, sounding all torn up in the most fake voice she could bring out.

"More important, did you get it?" the talking Pokémon was getting impatient. Nodding his head, James took out the Pokeball, calling out the certain Pokémon. As his green eyes looked over the four-legged Pokémon he got a bitter taste. This was supposed to be _hers_. Her best friend and everything. And just now he took it away from her. Stole it the moment he ran away for the last time.


End file.
